good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vetur Pack
Vetur Pack is a group of wolves (mainly arctic wolves) native to the northern area of the Crystal Forest, where there is snow, ice, and arctic animals. Snowbank, the founder of the pack, named the pack after his dead mate Vetur, whom was slain by the all mighty Shadowstream. They are currently allied with the Light Side. Species Arctic wolves, often allow other canines to join as well. Founder Snowbank Current Alpha Female Snowflake, daughter of Snowdrop and Breezefrost Current Alpha Male Arcan, unknown parents. Social Roles Alpha(s): Leader(s) of the pack, treated with the utmost respect. What they say goes. Beta: Second in command and treated with respect, but not as much as the alpha(s). Delta: Third in command of the pack. They are part of the inner council of the beta and alphas and organize hunting patrols. Gifters (yes, gifters, the Vetur Pack believes pups are gifts): The mother of a litter of pups. She stays in the nursery during the time she is pregnant. Pups: They stay with their mothers until they are adults. They will move out of the nursery when they are at five weeks old. Elders: Pack members who have chosen the choice to retire. They are to be treated with the utmost respect. They are often wise and assist young members in the pack with guidance. Subordinates: Regular pack members. They fight, live, and hunt for the pack. Healers: Healers live in the healers’ cave where injured wolves are kept. They tend to the wounded and sick. During battles, they protect he pups. Omegas: Lowest member of the pack. Territory The Vetur Pack’s territory is located in the north section of the Crystal Forest. There, the land is littered with large amounts of snow and is colder than the rest of the forest. Camp Surrounded by tall walls of enchanted snow, the Vetur Pack camp is in the middle of their territory. The entrance to the pack is two large gates made from ice. They can only be opened by a Vetur Pack member. The camp is a fairly large snowy clearing spotted with ice caves arranged in half a moon. The can be easily spotted due to the fact it is the largest. The is to the right Alphas’ and the is on the left. The Elders’ Cave is right next to the nursery and the healers’ cave is beside it. Regular pack members accompany the other caves. Vetur Pack collects arctic moss and caribou moss and use it to soften the cave floors. A large rock named after the first alpha sits in the middle of the camp. This is where the alpha female or male stands to give important speeches or messages to the pack. Snow Pine Rocks These rocks are a meeting place for visiting packs. It sits on the outskirts of the Vetur Pack territory and is the only spot in the Crystal Forest surrounded by pine trees. Wishful lake Wishful lake is s a lake that has been frozen over, due to the cold weather. Vetur Pack wolves are often seen skating on it, seeing as it is very sturdy. Snowbank’s Rock The rock where the alpha(s) deliver messages to the pack. Diet Arctic prey Rules If a wolf kills another member of the pack, they are to be banished. Pups and elders must be treated with the utmost respect. Failure to do so results in imprisonment and/or banishment. Crossing territories is strictly prohibited unless you are accompanied with an alpha. Food is not to be eaten while out on a hunting patrol. Pups, gifters, and elders are to eat before everyone else. Change of Alpha(s) Instead of fighting for leadership like other packs, the eldest daughter or son of the current alphas becomes the next alpha once both the current ones dies or retires. If the pup has yet to become an adult, the alpha’s oldest sister or brother takes over until the pup is of age. Beta When a new alpha takes over the pack, they have an option to pick a different beta or keep the current one. Same with when a beta dies. Threats Bears Enemies Umbra Pack Powers Wolves born in the Vetur Pack have snow, ice, and often light related powers. The Alpha’s family has stronger powers than the normal Vetur Pack wolves. When a wolf chooses to become a healer, they are blessed with healing abilities. Some wolves such as Charmtail, a Vetur Pack elder, can have special visions that tell the future. Pack Members Alphas Snowflake (Alpha Female) –elegant, athletic, snow white furred female wolf with bright dark blue eyes outlined with black fur. Narrowed snout, purple specks sparkled on her fur, and a dark blue diamond on her forehead. Arcan (Alpha Male) –large, powerful, brown furred male arcanine, tri-elemental wolf hybrid with bright red, blue and yellow streaks in his tail. Black stripes along his body and brilliant purple eyes. Beta Dark Moon (M) -stocky, broad shouldered wolf with a bushy tail, fluffy dark gray fur, light gray snout, two white socks, yellow tinted golden eyes, a long scar across the right side of his body, and a white moon on both sides of his neck. Pups * Icestar (F) –small pretty, graceful glossy snow white with patches of brown furred female arcanine, tri-elemental, and arctic she-wolf hybrid pup. Purple specks sprinkled on her snout and black pearls around all four legs. Light purple eyes tinted with indigo. * Alaska( M) –thin, athletic, brown furred arcanine, tri-elemental, and arctic wolf hybrid pup with a yellow mane and tail streaked with red. Bright dark blue eyes and green and silver stripes along his body. * Kasai (M) –strong, small light grey furred arcanine, tri-elemental, and arctic wolf hybrid pup. Bright red eyes with flecks of purple, and dark brown and bright red stripes along his body. * Swarmtail (F) * Dustfur (F) * Quickkill (M) * Waterfall (F) * Starburst (F) Pups: 8 Subordinates * Sharpclaw (M) * Snowball (F) -delicate snow white furred she-wolf with indigo blue eyes, a torn ear, and a scar across her tail. * Justice (F) * Fang (M) * North (M) * Blizzard (M) * Fog (M) * Frost (M) * Starburst (F) * Sharptooth (M) * Petra(F) * Sylvia (F) * Dreamfire (F) * Insanity (F) * Peena (F) * Plume (F) * Snowclaw (M) –large, strong snow white speckled with silver dots furred arctic wolf pup. Black rings around his neck, light blue eyes. Yuki (F) -small, white wolf with blue eyes, able to control water and use it to heal (although only others). “Sisters” with Hikari, Sakura, and Rozu. Second youngest. Timid and shy, but compassionate. * Sakura (F) -Large, black wolf with red eyes, able to control fire and slightly shadow bend. Mother was a shadow wolf, one of the members of Roman’s pack. “Sisters” with Hikari, Yuki, and Rozu. Second oldest, brave and brash, protective and has a big heart. Angel and Unique were planning to ship her with Dark Moon. * Rozu (F) -Small, brown wolf with bright yellow eyes and a slight scar on her snout. Can control electricity. “Sisters” with Hikari, Sakura, and Yuki (although Hikari is actually her elder sister). The youngest. Energetic and sassy, positive and caring. * Hikari (F) -Long-limbed “tall”, Blonde/Yellow wolf with olive green eyes. Can control plants. “Sisters” with Sakura, Yuki, and Rozu (although Rozu is actually her younger sister). The oldest. Calm, logical, blunt, cares but has a hard time showing it. Subordinates: 21 Current Gifters * Crystal Healers * Stream (F) * Frostbite (M) * Moonlight (F) * Olwen (F) * Dawn (F) –sleek, well muscled, dark silver furred arctic she-wolf pup with sharp pale blue eyes. * Destruction (M) * Longtail (M) * Echostar (F) * Fearheart (M) * Mistymoon (F) * Ragewish (M) Healers: 11 Gamma * Sunflower (F) * Avalanche (M) * Shade (M) * Breezefrost (M) -menacing-looking, strong and well muscled arctic wolf with white fur tinted with a bit of silver. Front, left silver paw and dark blue fur outlining his pale blue eyes. * Ivory (F) * Echo (M) * Snowdrop (F) -sleek and lithe arctic wolf. Pure white fur with black ear and tail tips and stunning dark blue eyes. * Amber Raven (F) Gamma: 8 Omegas Past Alphas ''' Note: Only Alphas ruling in the Frosty Mist Era and Falling Snow Era are listed below. '''The Era of Frosty Mist (Male {Left} and Female {Right}) * Snowbank; Vetur; * North; Sapphirestar; * Frost; Crystal; * Silverdust; Demetria; * Darkfeather; Silverstorm; * Winterclaw; Snowfeather; * Eira; Dawnfire; * Bianca; Polar Sky; * Bloodheart; Sky Raven; * Adalwolfa; Gunnolf; * Greenpelt; Snowbird; The Era of Falling Snow * Teartail; Sunflight * Crimsonstar; Lilyfeather; * Snowstorm; Creamtstep; * Shattered Fire; Nightmare; * Breezefrost; Snowdrop Betas in the Era of Frosty Mist * Nightthreat; * Snowstar; * Icestorm; * Ivymoon; * Graceful Star; * Farkas; * Hopesky; * Nyx; * Clouddust; * Onyx; * Ice; * Omen; * Summit; * Midnight; * Killerthundra; * Whisperer; * Skywatcher Betas in the Era of Falling Snow * Daydream; * Sliverfur; * Cloudstripe; * Snowgazer; * Firelily; * Deathseeker; * Cold Claws; * Shade; * Amber Raven History Snowbank named the pack after his mate Vetur, who had died fighting Shadowstream, the current alpha male of the shadow wolves back then. During Adalwolfa and Gunnolf’s reign, the pack went to war with a rival pack that wanted to take over their territory. Vetur Pack one out in the end and, forcing the rival pack to leave the . Snowstar, a second in command, went rouge and tried to kill off Sapphirestar, daughter of Snowbank and Vetur and the current alpha of Vetur Pack, so that could rule. North, one of Sapphirestar’s closest friends, was able to kill her before she could do so. Eras Eras in the Vetur Pack are a span of about 120 years. They help the wolves keep track of special moments and their past alphas in history. The Era of Falling Snow is the current timeline and the Era of Frosty Mist is the first ever era. Category:Sides